fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
RPCDU02
The School Beauty! The Orange Rainbow, Cure Arancia! (学校の美しさ！オレンジ色の虹、キュアアランシア！''Gakkō no utsukushi-sa! Orenji-iro no niji, Kyua Aranshia!) is the second episode of ''Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold, and is the second episode of the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy overall. Major Events * Lucia reveals her identity to Mahiru. * Mahiru transforms into Cure Arancia and performs Orange Colour Shower for the first time. * Lucia finds the first Rainbow Gem. * Fukushima Kei catches Mahiru transforming. * Tachibana Yuzu makes her first appearance. Synopsis The episode begins with Lucia sleeping in her bed, when the alarm clock suddenly goes off. Lucia covers her head with her pillow to block out the sound, when Amber suddenly starts yelling at Lucia to wake up, surprising her. Pearl wishes Lucia a good morning, and Lucia smiles back and says the same thing. Sapphire then says that it's a school day, and Lucia suddenly yelps in surprise. She rushes out of bed and begins preparing for school, and Amethyst looks out the window and gushes about how beautiful the day was, with Lapis flying next to her. Emerald then asks when breakfast was, and Lucia, tying up her hair, explained that breakfast was soon. ''-Shinjite! Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold plays-'' Meanwhile, at Noir, a mysterious man cloaked in shadows could be seen sitting on a throne, and Kumoria is bowing in front of him. The man, revealed to be Diabolos, asks why Kumoria hasn't retrieved a Rainbow Gem, and Kumoria said that she wasn't able to due to the Pretty Cure of the Pink Rainbow appearing. Diabolos' red eyes glow menacingly, and Kumoria flinches. Diabolos firmly explains that he must destroy the Rainbow Gems before all fifty-five of them are collected, and he then says that he wants Kumoria to go back out and find the Rainbow Gems, no matter what happens. Kumoria bows her head and disappears, leaving Diabolos right where he is. ''-The episode title card is shown and said by Lucia-'' Later at Yumesaki Middle School, Lucia's class is participating in a sports lesson, and they were learning how to jump the vault horse. Lucia and Mahiru were waiting in line, and Lucia then remembers about a talk that she and the fairies had the previous night, about the seven Rainbow Pretty Cures and how Lucia needed to find the remaining five, as Cure Ciel was currently captured. Lucia wondered if Mahiru would be a good candidate for a Pretty Cure, but just as she was about to ask her, the whistle blew, and Mahiru jumped over the vault horse with ease, catching everyone with awe. The whistle blew again, and Lucia attempted to jump over the vault horse, but failed. Mahiru bent beside Lucia and asked if she was okay, and Lucia nodded, and Mahiru then sighed in relief. Later, when Lucia was in English class, the teacher was reading a passage from a book, and when he had finished, he asked if someone could interpret the meaning. Mahiru held up her hand and stood up, and perfectly interpreted the passage. Everyone was impressed, and as the teacher began to read another passage, Lucia was looking at her best friend, thinking that Mahiru was definitely make a great Pretty Cure, what with her beauty, smarts and athletic skills. Just then, the teacher called on Lucia to interpret the meaning of the passage, and Lucia yelped in surprise, and admitted that she wasn't listening. Everyone was laughing while Mahiru sighed, and the teacher then proceeded to scold Lucia, much to her chagrin. That same day when school finished, Lucia and Mahiru were walking home together. Mahiru then asked why Lucia kept flunking all of her subjects, and Lucia replied with a smile that studying was boring. Mahiru shook her head and said that she couldn't believe that Lucia was acting like this, and Lucia then remembered that she wanted to ask Mahiru something. Before she could ask, Pearl suddenly flew out of Lucia's bag and was face-to-face with Mahiru. Pearl said that she was so happy to meet Mahiru, but Mahiru suddenly looked scared as she thought Pearl was a bug, and started screaming. Lucia quickly grabbed Pearl and stuffed the fairy back into her bag, and quickly ran away from the screaming Mahiru. ''-The eyecatch plays-'' Back at home, Lucia pulled Pearl from her bag and said that she (Pearl) shouldn't have done that. Pearl asked why, and Lucia explained that Mahiru didn't know about Pretty Cure, and plus, Mahiru was afraid of bugs and insects. Pearl said that she thought Lucia was planning for Mahiru to be a Pretty Cure, and Amber flew up, asking if the red-haired girl from yesterday was Mahiru. Lucia nodded, and Amber said that she was absolutely sure that Mahiru was a Pretty Cure, because she felt the power of the Orange Rainbow coming from Mahiru. Pearl nodded, and said that she felt the same thing with Lucia, and Topaz shyly said that Sapphire probably felt the Blue Rainbow from Cure Ciel. Sapphire sniffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder, saying that she (Topaz) didn't know anything about Cure Ciel. Emerald muttered that the fairies lived with Cure Ciel, and Sapphire quickly grew angry, and started arguing with Emerald, causing Lucia and the other fairies to laugh. Meanwhile, Mahiru was helping out at Tachibana's Accessories, the shop that her mother runs. Mahiru's mother, Yuzu, then thanks her daughter for all her help, and Mahiru said that she was always happy to help. Yuzu then asks how Lucia was, and Mahiru shrugged, saying that Lucia was acting weird all day. Yuzu then explained that Lucia was probably wanting to tell Mahiru something, but perhaps she couldn't find the courage to say it, or she couldn't find the time for it. Mahiru smiled and said that she had to go see Lucia immediately, and Yuzu wished her daughter the best of luck with repairing her friendship as Mahiru ran out the door. As Mahiru continued running, Kumoria suddenly appears in front of her again, and Mahiru steps back. Mahiru recognises Kumoria as the woman who attacked her yesterday, and Kumoria agrees. Just then, Lucia runs up and protects Mahiru from Kumoria. Kumoria then turns a cicada into a Zankokuna, and Mahiru becomes frightened. Lucia then holds up her Rainbow Pen, but Pearl then quickly flies up, reminding Lucia that she can't transform in front of Mahiru, and that the Rainbow Pen would only work now if she (Pearl) lent her power to it. Lucia then turned to Mahiru, and told her to keep a secret, and got Pearl to lend her power to the Rainbow Pen. To Mahiru's shock, Lucia transformed and began fighting the Zankokuna. Meanwhile, Fukushima Kei was riding home in her car, when she heard a loud crash. Kei wondered what the noise was, and quickly jumped out of the car and rushed to the scene. To her shock, she saw Cure Rose fighting the Zankokuna, while a terrified Mahiru was watching. Kei made sure she stayed hidden, and continued to keep watch. Luckily, no one seemed to notice her. Just then, Cure Rose was knocked away by the Zankokuna, and the fairies became scared. Amber, however, flew up to Mahiru and told her to transform, but Mahiru shook her head, saying that she couldn't fight a bug, much less a monster bug. Amber's face turned into a look of pity, and said that although she knew bugs could be terrifying, Cure Rose needed assistance. Mahiru then stood up, and admits that what she's really scared of is losing Lucia, and vows to become Pretty Cure if it means she can protect her best friend. Suddenly, there was a bright orange glow in the sky as the clouds parted, and the light came flying down to Mahiru as it transformed into a Rainbow Pen. Mahiru then grabbed the Rainbow Pen and with it, she transformed into the Pretty Cure of the Orange Rainbow, Cure Arancia! Amber smiled, and said that the warrior of the Orange Rainbow had finally revealed herself, and the other fairies except for Sapphire and Lapis were cheering. Lapis said that she was happy, and Sapphire said that they were getting a step closer to saving Cure Ciel. Cure Arancia then lent Cure Rose a hand, and together, the two best friends combined their strength and overpowered the Zankokuna, much to Kumoria's shock. Cure Arancia is then told to unleash the power of Pretty Cure, and performs "Orange Colour Shower" in order to purify the Zankokuna. An angered Kumoria then disappeared, and the two Cures then revert back into human form. As Mahiru wonders what happened, Lucia happily hugs her best friend and vowed that the two would be together from now on, and Mahiru agreed. Suddenly, there was a shining glow, and Lucia turned around to find a shining crystal. Amethyst then explained that this crystal was a Rainbow Gem, and the Pretty Cures needed to collect all fifty-five of them in order to seal Diabolos. Lucia picked up the Rainbow Gem, and showed it to Mahiru, saying that this adventure was going to be crazy, which Mahiru agreed. As the two girls and the fairies were laughing together, Topaz turned around and made eye contact with Kei, who was still hiding. Kei, who had noticed Topaz looking at her, then quickly ran away, and Topaz murmured that she had felt the power of the Yellow Rainbow coming from Kei. ''-Rainbow-coloured hope plays-'' Characters Pretty Cure * Amagawa Lucia / Cure Rose * Tachibana Mahiru / Cure Arancia Mascots * Pearl * Amber * Topaz * Emerald * Sapphire * Lapis Lazuli * Amethyst Villains * Kumoria * Zankokuna Secondary Characters * Fukushima Kei * Tachibana Yuzu Trivia Gallery Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997